Sakura's Valentine Wish
by IzzyDizzyLi
Summary: It's Valentines Day,and Sakura has one wish.SasuSaku.T because of the mushy stuff and it's just to be safe.


Wrote this on Valentine's Day 2008 while in science class.Enjoy!And if you see any mistakes,**please** point them out!  
Masashi Kishimoto owns Sasuke and Sakura.  
But this fanfic is my own idea.  
BTW I put this on Deviantart,so if it seems familiar,that's why.

* * *

Five years.

Five years Sasuke had been gone. Naruto had left to find him a year ago and still hadn't returned.  
Sakura was an amazing medical Nin who was second only to Tsunade. She had a part-time job at the hospital of corse.

Today, Tsunade had let her take the day off because it was Valentines Day. Sakura really didn't want the break, but the Sanin had insisted on it.

Why, you may ask, did Sakura not want the break? Because work took her mind off of other matters. She especially didn't want the break today because it was one of those times when she thought the most about him.

She didn't have anything to do, so she started to train. However, she wasn't really focusing, and found herself walking.

Sakura didn't know where her feet were taking her, but somehow ,she knew it'd be an important place.  
She arrived at the Uchiha place. The kunoichi ducked under the no crossing tape and wondered through the empty streets. As she did, she thought of him, how he had rejected her at first ,but soon had come to accept her as a teammate.

But if you asked Sakura, she would tell you how she really felt about him.

To Sakura, he was the strongest, most devoted ninja she had ever known. To her, he was more than just a teammate.

If only she could have spent just a little more time with him. If only he could develop similar feelings.  
The medic wondered about him constantly. She wondered how he would look as an seventeen year old. She wondered if he had completed his dream of revenge. But most of all, she wondered if he was alive.

As she was lost in her wanderings, a hand reached from behind her and covered her mouth. An arm wrapped around her, pinning her own arms to her side.

Sakura screamed and struggled to break free, but the stranger had a strong grip.

She was about to use her super strength to teach this person a lesson when a gentle voice said,"I am not here to hurt or to harm you."

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke?"she asked weakly.

"Promise you won't scream anymore than you already have?"

She nodded.As soon as he did, she swirled around, heart thumping as fast as a chakra flow.

And there he was, standing right there, almost dream-like. Uchiha Sasuke.

It was a dream. That was the only way that he could be standing here. In person.

But if it was a dream, then why was he so hurt? His clothes were torn and bloody. His hair wasn't as spiky as she remembered and it too was caked with blood. He was wounded more than all of Sakura's hospital patients combined.

"What happened to you?!"Sakura asked incrediouslly.

"Itachi,"Sasuke mumbled.

"Did you kill him?"

The Uchiha stayed silent for a while, then jerked his head to the right, then the left(a.k.a. a no).

"Oh...I'm sorry."she switched subjects."You need to get to the hospital. Those wounds could get infected and-"

"No one needs to know I'm here. I'll be leaving soon."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Had he just showed up to leave again?

"Why? Why do you have to go?"tears started to run down the kunoichi's cheeks.

Sasuke began to get slightly uncomfortable."I need to get stronger, so I can defeat him once and for all."

Sakura turned her back to him."Then go! Go away! I don't even know why you bothered to show up if-"

"I came to see you!!"

She turned around speechless.

Sasuke couldn't find anything to say, so he stated lamely,"Sakura, happy Valentines Day."

She clung to him, tears running down her face. Once his shock was over, he awkwardly patted her on the back, wincing occasionally because of his injuries.

After a while, Sasuke broke away from here, whipped her tears away, and led her to a budding tree. They both sat down under it.

Sakura looked up at him."What is your Valentine Wish?"

He kept staring into the distance."I dunno, what's yours?"He could pretty much guess what it would be.

She laid her head on his shoulder."To have you home."

After a while, the Uchiha became conscious of how long he had stayed. If you asked him, he might tell you that he would have given almost anything to stay, but most likely he would keep this information to himself.

He got up and started to walk away. Sakura grabbed his wrist.

"Sasuke don-"

The rest of the words never came out. Her mouth was blocked by his.

She practically melted into his kiss. It was a scene she had only dreamed of.

Soon she noticed something wrapping around her ,but decided to ignore it. At least ,she ignored it until Sasuke broke away. She looked down and screamed. A huge snake was wrapping around her. She jerked her head to the Uchiha and gave him a pleading look.

"I'm sorry Sakura."He truely looked it."But this is the only way I can leave without me hurting you."

"Sa-"

He was gone. The snake slithered off.

That night she wanted to fall onto her bed and cry. The problem was, something was already on it: a dark blue stuffed kitten. There was a nearby card that said,"Thinking of you every day. I promise to return soon. Love you.-Sasuke"

* * *

Please review!Thanks for reading!U guys rock!  
And don't forget to point out any mistakes for me.lolz.


End file.
